


Flickering Desire

by Aristathelia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And Molly is a tease, Bottom!Caleb, Caleb is so into him, Claiming Bites, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Everyone is oblivous, German!Caleb, Irish!Molly, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Rimming, Tail Sex, Top!Mollymauk, Until he gets his just deserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: Any German or Irish in this chapter is a product of Google Translate so I am very sorry if it's wrong :)





	1. Chapter 1

They had all settled at a large table in the inn, pulling up chairs until all 7 of them were seated comfortably. Conversation had shifted the atmosphere into a lulling thing and Caleb had found himself relaxing back in his chair, watching Nott converse excitedly with Jester about the baubles they had managed to acquire on their latest insane conquest. He smiled to himself at the sight, enjoying the goblins obvious happiness. Everybody seemed to radiate a soft aura of contentment as alcohol was imbibed. Bodies relaxed further into the creaking wood of the old chairs as the night stuttered into the late hours.

For the last hour Caleb had been having a slow conversation with Mollymauk and watching the relaxed man’s tail draw figure-of-eights between his own calves. Caleb found the movement distracting and enchanting as the light flickered over the smooth lavender skin, his gaze locked on its movement. Watching it move filled him with a wistful ache reminiscent of flickering flame and glowing embers. 

It took a couple of minutes for Caleb's inebriated brain to realise that the conversation had stalled and he looked up, an apology on his lips until he saw the smirk stretching Molly’s lips. The pointed tip of the lavender tail waved teasingly in front of Caleb's face and tipped his head back by tapping under his chin. Molly must have noticed his distraction and took it as a compliment. 

The touch of the tail on his skin made Caleb's breath instantly became shallow and he glanced around the table before he came back to the burning coals that were Mollymauk’s eyes. The smirk had morphed into a lascivious grin and as Caleb watched, a pointed tongue (pierced in the middle with a gold coloured stud) touched bruise-coloured lips. A blush spread quickly over Caleb's face and he downed the rest of his glass to try and hide his reaction. 

Was Molly propositioning him? The man had been flirting with him on and off since he met him but he had never thought much of it until now. Until now it had simply been a quick wink here and there or a quick innuendo slipped in conversation where appropriate. 

The lavender tiefling was gorgeous and kicked off interests Caleb didn’t even know he had. Those strong, curled horns, pierced and decorated extravagantly looked perfect to take hold of. His chest, littered with scars had flushed in the heat of battle. Molly’s tail, long and arrow-tipped, seemed as flirty as it’s host. 

The heat in Mollymauk’s eyes had a questioning quality when Caleb next looked up and the wizard couldn’t help the jolt that went down his spine. Heat seemed to have gathered below his navel and tingles had gathered in his fingertips. It felt a little like when he was casting, the same electrical sizzle making him short of breath. To give himself a second to think he signaled for a new drink, bringing it to his lips as soon as it touched his hand. 

Once he had decided, Caleb let his eyes settle on the table as his awareness extended below the table, his fingers stretching out and searching blindly. He knew he’d found it when something flicked gently against the tip of his fingers. He could feel Mollymauk’s body shifting subtly next to his and he held in a grin as he gripped the tiefling's tail, his ink stained fingers playing over the pointed tip as though checking the quality of a quill tip. The appendage had gone still the second he touched it, small tremors travelling along the length as Caleb's calloused fingertips stroked back and forth over the smooth skin of the arrow tip. 

In his peripheral vision he could see the gorgeous tiefling slouch and adjust the tight fabric of his decorated pants. Molly must have moved his shaft because now Caleb could see the length thickening against the man's thigh.

Any doubts the wizard may have had disappeared when he gripped the tails length and Molly visibly jolted. Mollymauk covered up his sudden movement by taking another long pull from his glass and side-eyeing Caleb heatedly. 

Molly’s cock was lifting the fabric from his leg and dampening it at his tip. He’d never thought the reserved wizard would instantly hone in on his overly sensitive tail but his cock was jumping in thanks. 

When he finished his drink he let himself drop heavily back into his chair, letting his shirt part and knowing that he’d succeeded in flashing a gold pierced nipple when he heard Caleb quietly groan. He tensed when he felt strong fingers grip his tail before the hand started rapidly sliding along the length. 

Whimpers and moans died in his throat as he clenched his jaw and pressed on his jumping cock with a shaking hand. He could feel the pleasure racing through him coalescing into a molten weight in his abdomen and he cast one last surprised look at the wizard before he curled in on himself. His cock jerked and he coughed forcefully to cover the whine that wanted to leave his lips as he came hard. 

The next thing he registered was Caleb's hand coming down hard on his back and everyone’s worried chatter. He must have just looked like he was choking because no one seemed to notice the wetness slicking his thigh. His body was humming pleasantly when he sat up again and fluttered his hand to calm the group. Everyone settled back into their conversations quickly and it gave him the small amount of privacy needed to glare heatedly at the wizard. Caleb was grinning and looked very happy with himself despite the tent in his own pants. 

The wizard had signaled for another drink at some point while he was distracted because Caleb was sipping innocently at another fire-whiskey as Molly felt his own come cooling against his thigh. It didn’t surprise him at all that the reserved wizard was actually a firecracker sexually. Molly hadn’t come so publicly in over a year and he was incredibly tempted to drop to his knees now and mouth at Caleb's clothed erection. He didn’t think the rest of the group would appreciate it though, and it would be impossible to hide. 

Nott and Jester were the first to retire. Nott had already fallen asleep and Caleb watched Jester lift the small goblin, she put a finger to her lips with a smile and then took the little girl upstairs. Caleb assumed Nott would be staying with Jester that night since they didn’t have the key to his room. 

Yasha excused herself and disappeared out of the inn with a awkward wave. Molly didn’t seem bothered about her disappearance so Caleb assumed she would be fine. That left him and Molly, Fjord and Beau, and the small collection of lingering staff. 

His erection had softened by now so he found it easy to stand and dismiss himself. A knowing look from Mollymauk had the tiefling excusing himself too and following the wizard from the room, leaving Fjord and Beau to drink together.

The night was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly plastered himself along Caleb's back before the man even managed to get the door open, Caleb’s fingers seeming clumsy with the small key as his body shivered against Mollymauk’s chest. The man smelled of woodsmoke and whiskey and Molly inhaled deeply as he rubbed his lips over the shell of Caleb's ear. The wizard was already releasing panting breaths and he planted a hand against the door to try and steady himself. 

A loud creak sounded out as the door opened and Molly took the opportunity to ferry the shorter man into the room, closing the heavy door with his foot as he dropped his brightly coloured coat off his shoulders. That's how Caleb saw him as he turned. His psychedelic coat was draped from his elbows, grazing the floor. His parted shirt showed an expanse of scared and flush lavender flesh from throat to abdomen. A flash of gold glittered from just beneath the part of his shirt and Caleb’s mouth flooded with saliva at the thought of tasting the metal studs adorning the other man's perked nipples.

Molly seemed to know he was being appraised if his lecherous smirk was anything to go by. The tiefling simply leaned his shoulders back against the door and widened his stance, cockiness radiating from him as he presented himself fittingly, like a courting peacock. The deliberate part of his legs instantly drew attention to the slick patch against his thigh and the thick shaft that was again lifting the fabric from his skin in its eagerness. He looked like sin personified and Caleb was weak at resisting temptation. 

Caleb's soft voice quivered as he whispered, “ _ M-Molly _ .”

The tiefling was on him in a split second, the coat hitting the floor with a whump as Caleb felt his back hit the wall. He raked in a shaking breath and then Mollymauk’s mouth was on his, smooth but unyielding lips pressing and taking until Caleb's parted with a whine. It felt like he was being touched all over, claw tipped fingers grazing his thighs and hips, raking through his hair and leaving shocking tingles in their wake. The forked tongue that he would never admit he found sexy pressed into his mouth and Caleb felt the golden stud rub against the tip of his tongue as they entwined. Soft, pitiful noises had begun to muffle between them and Caleb flushed as he realised they were coming from him. His whole body ached as blood thrummed through him and he found himself panting harshly as Molly released his mouth and dragged sharp teeth across his jaw and neck instead. He found himself hoping the demon would mark him, sink those pointed canines into him until his throat was smeared red with the evidence of his interest. 

He had gotten so hot, burning up in his coat and scarf, and he gave a grunt as he tugged the material from his shoulders, throwing the coat and scarf to the floor as though it physically offended him. He continued removing fabric, growling at himself whenever the movements got in the way of Molly’s rapturous exploration of his neck and shoulder. Tingles and pleasurable surges had begun to coil within him, settling heavily at the base of his spine and he unlaced his trews to try and release the pressure building up inside. 

Mollymauk grinned against a marked neck at the eager actions of the wizard. The feel of Caleb’s body trembling needily against him was nearly enough to send his inner beast frothing at the maw, and he groaned low in his throat while he tried to wrestle it back under his control. The heat he carried within him had always been held on too short a leash and he could feel the jaw snapping on his insides already, sending blood rushing through him as adrenaline sang in his veins. Heat hummed through him despite his recent relief and he pressed himself closer to Caleb's body to relieve some of the ache. Feeling an answering hardness press against his only made him growl deeply with lust, and he sunk sharp claws into prominent hips to steady Caleb’s body against his while he gave his beast rein and rolled their hips together. 

The movements of their bodies was akin to dancing and loved how fluidly they settled into a shared rhythm. His body was singing with pleasure and he found himself whispering in heavily accented common against the column of Caleb’s neck, word pouring out of him as the man whined and moaned against him. 

“In return for the surprise in the bar,  _ Darling _ , I’m going to hold you down and fill you with my tongue.”

A high, breathy whine ruffled the strands of hair around the base of his horns and he grinned against the sensitive skin under Caleb's ear as he felt the wet tip of the wizards cock pulse against his hip.

“When I’m done with you you’re going to be begging for my cock, Sweetheart. And if you’re a good boy, I may give it to you.”

Frustrated energy sang through the wizards body upon hearing his words and Molly watched in amused satisfaction as Caleb divested them both of all remaining clothing. The surge didn’t stop there and Molly allowed himself to be manhandled onto his back against the cool bed sheets, burning hot skin pressing against his. Molly had never been one to sit back when he had a plan, and he found that true now more than ever as he bucked his hips and succeeded in rolling Caleb beneath him. He used the tumbles’ momentum and succeeded in pinning Caleb on his stomach, his tail swishing in the air in excitement as a long stretch of toned back was revealed to him. The shy wizard had been hiding a lot of strength beneath his heavy, tattered coat and Molly could see it all laid before him now, showcased with twitching muscles in a sinuous stretch. 

Sitting back, he dragged dark claws over the rise and fall of muscle, and watched as reddened lines were left in their wake. Such soft, unmarked flesh deserved to be rewarded, Molly thought as he braced himself with palms planted either side of Caleb’s back. He was almost startled at the speed his mouth flooded with saliva as he bent down, cock twitching with anticipation of the first taste.

Caleb whined at the first touch of tongue. His skin sung with tingles as the forks of Molly’s tongue mapped out every nerve ending between his nape and the rise of his buttocks. Molly’s breaths sang over the cooling tracks left by his tongue and while it made him shiver with a brief chill, he found himself arching into the attention. He could feel his excitement cresting the lower down his back Molly crawled, tingles erupting and cascading down his legs as tongue-tip found a sensitive spattering of freckles on the beginning rise of malleable flesh. Sighs and moans left his lips in a stream of breath and sound as those glorious claw-tipped fingers cupped his ass and slipped between them. Caleb was shaking all over and he found himself pushing back into the tight grip, head spinning in an intoxicating soup of lust and frustration. He was desperate for this and he could see no reason to deny it as he lifted his hips and steadied his knees beneath him. 

“ Go hálainn,” Molly almost choked out as he watched Caleb present himself. It was such a beautiful sight to watch the wizard let loose, to simply let himself feel. Molly found it akin to watching the flicker and spread of a consuming flame, and found that the heat of it rose within them both to the point where he could no longer control his mouth as his hands stroked and squeezed the displayed flesh. “Tá tú chomh álainn,  _ Mo lasair _ . Ag tabhairt aire domsa agus ag mothú ar mo theanga.”

Caleb could almost feel the foreign words dancing over his skin and the heat of it surged in a downward spiral to join the molten weight settled firmly at his pelvis. He sucked in a sharp breath as the palms on his ass pulled, spreading him open, and he gripped the bedsheet firmly in his clenched fists as he tensed all over in wait. The touch of tongue still came as a surprise, despite its obvious journey, and Caleb found himself keening at the feel of it against his hole. It was wet, hot and surprisingly gentle, entirely in counterpoint to the claws pressing divots into the flesh of his cheeks and he moaned wantonly as the warmed tongue stud caught briefly on his rim. 

He’d never felt this out of control without holding the chaotic feel of fire in his palms and he found himself needily rocking back into it, relishing the press of tongue and the drag of starched sheets against the reddened head of his neglected cock. He was so, so wet, cock spitting pre-spend with every twisting delve and ragged moan muffled against his skin. He could feel the vibrations of Molly’s own pleasurable exhalations against the sensitive skin of his hole with each desperate plunge of tongue, and the thought of Molly losing control just as much as he sent a burst of heat surging beneath his skin. His entire body instantly hyper-sensitised to the point where one small catch of tongue stud sent him howling into a brain melting orgasm, deep shudders wracking his body with each hard twitch and forceful pulse of spend. 

After a minute of shakily holding himself out of the puddle of his own making, he chanced a glance over his shoulder and whined softly at the pure animal ravening twisting Mollys face. Molly was flushed, burning crimson eyes glassy with need, lips and chin wet with saliva, and Caleb wanted to devour him. 

“Ich brauche dich drinnen, Molly, fill me, please,” Caleb whined as he widened the space between his knees and beckoned the tiefling to him. “ _ Please _ , I need you inside.”

A flash of heat sparked in Molly’s eyes as he wet his palm in one long lick, his cock giving a heavy twitch as he fisted himself briefly, leaving the flesh wet and shining. Caleb gave a soft whine at the sight, his cock jerking back to hardness at the sight of pure animal need tensing every lean line of the demon’s lavender body. 

Caleb barely had time to ready himself before the tiefling mounted him, claws catching on his collarbones as Molly pushed in with one smooth thrust. A punched out moan left him as he was pushed forcefully into the bed. He felt so full, pain and pleasure racing up his spine as he frantically fisted the bedsheets with trembling hands. He hadn’t felt like this in years, so desperate, so ready to be marked and claimed. 

“Oh,  _ mein Tier _ .” Caleb groaned desperately as Molly struck his prostate and hauled him up against a scarred chest. The wizards arms went around Molly’s neck and fingers threaded deep into wavy palatinate purple locks. The new angle put increased pressure in just the right place and a violent jolt shook his body as claws scratched over his protruding hip bones with every deep stroke into his body. With each thrust his unrestrained moans became thinner and higher and he found himself hoping the walls were thicker than they looked. He was sure that from the outside they probably sounded like a virgin being deflowered by an animal. 

Frantic thrusts pressed Caleb forward into sharp claw tips and he groaned pitchily as he felt them puncture his flesh. “Oh gods! Mein  _ Dämon _ , mein  _ Biest _ , markiere mich!  _ Fordere _ mich!” Caleb groaned deliriously. Heat spread rapidly through his pelvis and tears rolled down his cheeks as he reached the precipice and hovered there. His fingers closed around the rough curl of Mollys horns and he had a second to pull in a breath to scream before teeth punctured his shoulder and his orgasm roared through his body. The sharp sting of pain only added to the white flash of euphoria as his back bowed and he shoved his hips back to fill himself as he shuddered in release. The rough growl muffled against his bloodied shoulder made him sigh in pleasure as he felt the tieflings accompanying spend paint him up inside. 

With more grace than his body felt capable of, he lowered them both onto their sides, unwilling to separate for the moment. Molly seemed to regain some semblance of control and carded shaking fingers gently through the wizards hair as soft lips tenderly skirted the edge of the ragged bite. 

“That was amazing,  Mo lasair. You’re so good for taking me, sweetheart,” Molly whispered tenderly as he rubbed bloodied lips along the column of Caleb's neck. “Though I seem to have left you worse for wear,” he mutters guiltily. 

“Don’t feel bad, Molly. I asked… ahem, begged for this,” Caleb replied wryly, fingers rubbing gently back and forth over the curl of Molly’s horns. “You marked me, and claimed me, just as I asked.” 

Caleb started as he felt Molly twitch inside him and slip out, fluid leaking out to slick his thighs. “You can’t say things like that, pet. I have a feeling you’re too sore to take me again.”

“Yes, you’re right. We should get some sleep, and then tomorrow I can repay the favour.” 

Caleb feels another twitch against the swell of his ass and he gives a soft chuckle before settling down to sleep. A heavy arm circles his waist and he smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any German or Irish in this chapter is a product of Google Translate so I am very sorry if it's wrong :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to follow this up with another chapter but I don't know so I'm not gunna list it as anything more than a oneshot.


End file.
